


Despedida

by epipastles



Series: Nct serye [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: Hendery - Freeform, Historical drama, M/M, NCT 2019, NCT China line, NCT Dream - Freeform, Qian Kun - Freeform, WayV - Freeform, Wong yukhei - Freeform, Xiaojun - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, chenle being the youngest, huang guanheng, huang renjun - Freeform, kun - Freeform, liu yangyang - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, renjun - Freeform, wong kunhang, xiao dejun - Freeform, yangyang - Freeform, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epipastles/pseuds/epipastles
Summary: A farewell party turned into bragging of their future plans of becoming more richer and probably dominating a third-world country, ruined as Qian Yukhei said what he really desires and perhaps got slapped and thrown a glass full of red wine in his face just like what typical rich people would do in dramas.





	Despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first drabble of my series “Nct series during the Philippine Revolution” to sum it up, they are characters during the colonization and the rise of revolution in the Philippines, to get to know more of their characters, here is a thread of their characters https://twitter.com/yeolgiyuta/status/1131929159633006592?s=21

The infamous mansion of the Qians lit up the dark and dirty street of Binondo, outside the gates, the soft mellow music accompanied by traditional chinese tones also filled with the laughter of the riches of all the riches—-the elites which people would prefer to call them. As the gates are wide open but no one dares to enter, traditional lanterns are all around the place and it calls that the night was still young for them maybe, as their neighborhood are deep asleep because the long exhaustion they felt after a whole day of working in the fields and the town circle, but not for the elites. It’s passed eleven in the evening but their enjoyment is still there. 

 

It was Xiao Dejun or Xiaojun whom they call him was the one who threw the party, he only has a day before flying off to Beijing to continue his college and go back in Binondo after graduation to take place of his father’s position in their business. Walking around with the finest wine around his hands. Sipping it quietly as he was pleased with the people who greets him and wishes him luck, this is what he wants, the life of a party. The noise of the music and laughter, it amuses him so much. 

 

“Xiao Dejun!” Jumped Liu Yangyang who’s one of his closest friend, a wild kid in a sense of travelling around the world with no problem at all. “If I were in your shoes, I’ll be crying my eyes out because I’ll miss my bunch here” he announced, Xiaojun can see that this kid had too much wine for tonight. “What the hell, that’s coming from you? Who frequently travels?” The older asked sarcastically as the two made their way towards the living room where their friends, Yangyang laughed at his comment and finished off the wine in his glass. “So when is this going to end?” Chenle asked who’s probably bored out of all, he prefer staying in his room and perhaps listen to his old gramophone and probably play his violin along with it. Kun who is his older brother hushed the poor boy and fixed his tie. “Just enjoy the moment” he added leaving the younger no choice but to lay back on the couch. Renjun who is sitting beside him patted Chenle’s head to comfort him.

 

Time passed and the party is still ongoing, Chenle was sick of it, and so was his other older brother Yukhei who’s looking at the clock as if he’s running out of time. Kun is all around talking to some rich businessman and probably powerful politicians, Xiaojun is still entertaining his guest, Yangyang was probably somewhere indulging himself with more wine, Renjun followed Yangyang to prevent him from embarrassing himself and Hendery is somewhere perhaps at the balcony talking to his parents. Chenle let out a sigh and stand up “Hey, where are are you going!?” Yukhei said tugging the sleeves of the younger, “Back in my room” the younger mumbled letting out a sigh “This party is making me sleepy, do they think I give a shit about their riches and business? This was supposed to be a farewell party for Xiaojun-ge but it turned into a competition of their money and business” The younger snapped, making his older brother chuckle because of his irritation, at least he knows that Chenle’s not going to like their oldest Kun. He still insisted him to stay and grabbed the chess board underneath the coffee table to distract them from boredom.

 

“So, I guess people have been wanting to hear this” Xiaojun started, everyone gathered around at the living room a few minutes later. Xiaojun at the center of attention with his friends around him, it was the perfect moment, the perfect timing, Yukhei eyed at the clock. It was quarter to one and the whole Binondo except the mansion have fallen into a deeper sleep. “I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you, thank you for everyone who attended my farewell party, I know four years is too long but I promise that I’ll come back a fine and more dedicated man enough to take care of our business” he started lifting his glass of wine pointed to his parents whom he love so much. “To my friends, who I grew up with. Kun-ge our oldest brother who was there for us, to guide us in every way, thank you for everything” Xiaojun said smiling, “My same-age friends, Hendery” he said looking at him, “don’t forget your passion” he added. Hendery smiled and took a sip on his wine, “Yukhei” he turned around,  _ my first and forever will be love  _ “I hope the best for your future” he said and every words hurted him. “The duo, Yangyang and Renjun” he laughed, “these dorks, I hope you find love in any way” Xiaojun’s words was full of meaning and yet the two was oblivious on what he said. “Lastly our youngest” he said reaching his arms as Chenle approached him and gave him the warmest hug. “You’ll find your freedom and happiness someday” he whispered as he broke their hug. Clearing his throat, the host of the party faced everyone, “And for everyone in this house, we know our power and desire to change the world, we hope for the best of this country’s future and that will start in us, I wish you all goodluck and only the best” it was his last words, raising his glass of wine followed by everyone and drinking the final glass. “And I heard our dear Kun-ge has something to say” Xiaojun announced, raising a brow, the others are confuse. “Right” Kun started, looking at Yukhei.

 

“As you all can see, election is in doubt near” he started, “and just like Xiaojun said, the future starts with us” Kun confidently said grabbing Yukhei’s hand and dragging him at his side. “Ladies and gentleman, I present you our town’s future mayor! Who will rightfully take my place as I run for senator” Kun announced, followed by the huge round of applause, everyone in their group of friends are surprised by Kun’s sudden announced, they thought that he’ll let Yukhei out of the politics and letting him handle their business but here they are, stuck in an unexpected situation that may cause a complication in their family and relationship. “Kun-ge” Yukhei said, having the courage to face his older brother whom he feared ever since he was a kid. “Kun-ge!” He repeated, gathering the crowd’s attention. “This is not what I want” he announced, Kun raised an eyebrow, Chenle was not surprised but instead scared on what might happen. “I’m sorry what?” Kun asked mockingly enough to get in Yukhei’s nerves. “Kun-ge, I want to be a priest” he said, shocking everyone. Xiaojun dropped his glass of wine because of what he heard and Kun was not pleased on what Yukhei said. “You have a minute to take back what you said” he said in a stern voice. “No!” Yukhei shouted and in a second, he felt his cheek in pain, a sharp and loud noise it made, how Kun’s eyes screams anger and pain and in a moment he threw the wine at his younger brother’s face. For years of being Qian Kun’s younger brother, not a day he felt Kun’s wrath of violence and punishments and yet none of it broke him completely because he knows all along, he grew up to be the black sheep  of the family, to disobey his brother and part ways with him. All of the slaps he received and yet this slap, it felt like freedom is in his hands. “After all I did to you?” Kun said with much burden, Yukhei smirked, “All those are useless” he said, adding more eager to make Kun angry. “I don’t need you in this goddamn household” Kun stated, “Kun-ge” Chenle was about to interfere but Renjun stopped him and asked him to go in his room, Renjun knows it will affect the youngest the most, that is why it’s the best not to let Chenle see it. “I want you to leave this household right now” The older said, surprising everyone. “Kun you can’t do that” Xiaojun said, “With pleasure” Yukhei said smirking and leaving the room in an instance, all eyes are on the closed door, everyone was in shocked by the events that happened in a span of thirty minutes, and it was indeed, the highlight of the party.

 

“You can’t just let him go like that!” Xiaojun shouted, shaking Kun by his shoulders, swarmed by his friends, Kun was in dazed by what happened and yet he remained shut and final in his decision, “I’ll go after him” Hendery announced out of nowhere, it was impulsive to think and before leaving, he faced Xiaojun and cupped him in his face, “w-what” Xiaojun stuttered. “Have a safe flight” whispered Hendery as he kissed Xiaojun in the lips before storming off, leaving everyone more confused than ever, “What the fuck was that” Yangyang asked, “Are you two together?” Renjun interrogated, Xiaojun didn’t say a word, he surprise by Hendery’s action. Does his best friend have a crush on him? If yes, why did he hid all along? Is it because Hendery knows that he likes Yukhei? But why do that and tell him to have safe flight when he’s just going to go after Yukhei, why does it sounds like he’s bidding his farewell? Or is it because he really is saying goodbye?

 

Hendery left the mansion but looked back and saw Chenle watching in his room balcony, Chenle was surprised to see his older friend outside but he knows what Hendery wants so the younger gave him an assuring smile which Hendery in return gave a small wave, before exiting the gates. A few steps out of the mansion, he turned around and was in relief to see no one followed him. He started walked again and went to a dark alley, where someone is waiting. “Does it hurt?” He asked, the figure smiled and handed him his bag. “It stings but hey, I finally can taste the freedom” Yukhei reply. Hendery laughed at his reply, grabbing his bag, the two started walking. 

 

The small town of Binondo can play a huge role of their plan, after months of planning and meeting each other, Yukhei and Hendery finally got the thing they wanted the most—-freedom. In the middle of the night, where the whole town is under a deep sleep, two best friends are walking at the middle of the streets, with a smile on their face knowing that they chose what they love and yet will continue to their friendship despite the chaos that happened earlier. “So, here we are” the two stopped at the park, leading two paths. Hendery will have to go straight at the end of the park where the only place he can stay is still open while Yukhei will go west where the old church is located. “Goodbye my friend” Yukhei said hugging Hendery, “Yukhei, we will still meet what the hell” Hendery joked breaking off from the hug. “I promise, I’ll write you letters and visit you️” Hendery said, Yukhei nodded and grabbed his bag, the two part ways going to different path but both have freedom in their heart.


End file.
